


ruby

by empaten02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Don't Ask, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Smut, it's still healthy dw, jeno royalty trust fund baby, they flirt a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empaten02/pseuds/empaten02
Summary: “Oh, what a flatterer”. A lady next to him says, gloved hand clutching at her pearled chest and silky blue dress as she turns to her husband. Renjun wants to say ‘You have no idea’ but he’s too busy looking at Jeno’s warm cheeks as Jaemin takes the microphone.“Beauty is priceless, and I’m not talking about the ruby”.(or norenmin trust-fund babies bored and finding lust in the riches' playground)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	ruby

**Author's Note:**

> little disclaimer: i'm italian, the characters are eighteen years old and in italy you're completely legal (even when it comes to alcohol or clubs). that's why i didn't add any underage drinking or underage sex in the tags, i'd still like to warn you in case it could make the reading uncomfortable for you!

Renjun sips pearled champagne from his chalice, looking over where his mother is greeting new guests in the living room. His finger tapping against the glass makes a faint sound with the thin band of his gold ring, ears filled with light chatter and classical music playing from the systems.

“Nice house”. Renjun scoffs at one deep and mellow voice, turning to meet blonde hair and white teeth stretched in a sly smile.

“Like it is your first time here, Na”. 

Jaemin eyes him under his long lashes, all fancy in an emerald suit Renjun is sure he wouldn’t wear if they weren’t forced to spend the night playing grownups. They’re not someone’s sons, they’re trophies to delight the rich pockets of people belonging to their expensive playground. 

Renjun can play the piano, Renjun sings and takes vocal lessons since he was five, Renjun is an excellent artist, look that painting over there is his! Renjun was admitted to the most prestigious academy of art… on a loop, all the time, same boring bragging of a son lucky enough to enjoy all these activities even if they serve as a vaunt.

Renjun’s parents are no different, clearly, hosting a charity event well-timed to the finished renovating of most of their estate.

“I’m here for a good cause”. Jaemin clinks the glass against Renjun’s, lips discreetly placing upon the shell of his ear. “And maybe swing by your room later like the good old days”.

“You wish”. Renjun rolls his eyes pushing Jaemin and their heated summer memories away, fixes his black suit when his father calls him, pulling out his best smile.

It’s the Lee’s family, bringing the luxurious ruby necklace for the auction, main event they’re holding tonight. The winning bidding will be given to charity, at least all the flaunting has a good cause at the bottom of it.

What is unexpected for sure, is to see the velvet blue box empty of the jewelry, eyes curiously shifting to Jeno Lee entering the picture as the two families are mingling, stepping between two tall marbled columns following Corinthian capitals to support the ceiling.

Renjun finds himself staring. Is no secret Jeno is a stunner, always followed by their classmates’ eyes when he walks around the school, looking like a prince in their grey monotone uniform. Regardless of gender, everyone makes sure to give him a good look, being probably the most beautiful senior and boy he’s ever seen.

Jeno wears a white suit, daring with a v-neck adorned by small diamonds shining under the chandelier’s light, black hair parted in the middle and slim fingers ghosting around his neck where the ruby gently sticks on the smooth skin, as if it belongs to him. 

He meets Renjun’s eyes and gives him a warm smile, mild around dark brown eyeshadow, a sharp jaw and the prettiest birthmark under his right eye.

“Jeno you’re growing into such a handsome boy!”. Renjun's mother preens back at something Jeno’s mother said about the renovated house and her son, Renjun not caring much to thank the woman, busy eyeing Jeno who calmly looks around. 

He follows his eyes path, finding Jaemin in a corner winking at the black haired boy who pressing pink lips together, not breaking his composed beauty linking an arm around Renjun’s, telling their parents he wants to see the house and it is trivial the option of anyone refusing Jeno’s requests, not when they’re asked with that comely voice.

It doesn’t matter what Jeno wears, he always looks expensive, most of the time unreachable in a marmoreal privacy, no one knows much about him. The only exception most likely to be Mark Lee, their family not attending tonight for a sudden trip to Vancouver, useless to say they left a solid donation before leaving.

All premises said, Renjun is excited to finally see through a small crack what -and who- arouses interest in Jeno, fingers curling around his arm. 

“Jaemin, really? I thought you were more on the sophisticated type”. 

You see, Jaemin is good looking, to say the least. He is the conscious kind of good looks, ruining the mystery although for experience Renjun can assure it doesn’t falter the fun you can get around the boy.

Jeno’s nose slope seen from his side profile is glorious, cool glance and finally the faintest blush on his defined cheekbones Renjun couldn’t see if he wasn’t so close.

“As if I’m the only one in this room”.

Can you blame him, probably more than the two of them in that hall have fallen for Jaemin’s charms for one carefree night. Shamelessly flirty, unapologetically attractive, Jaemin Na is incredibly clever and knows how to get what he wants, fooling many with a straightforward image.

For families like theirs it is of matter, to have a firm reputation, the most important thing, sometimes going all the way to not make it crumble. It is sad, really, them being barely eighteen years old, getting dressed up in rigid facades since they weren’t even able to form their own opinion.

Renjun has a feeling Jeno has a thing for pleasing others, caring to be the trophy boy raised to be by his family, hiding as they all do a less innocente hue, not as angelic as the steps he makes in lacquered white shoes.

“Your father said you have an art studio, I’d love to see it”. Jeno subtly looks right, tongue caught between his teeth, taking time before he speaks just an ounce lower “I bet Jaemin would gladly join”.

Renjun’s eyes are firmly staring at the gorgeous black haired boy, gulping down his excitement sure he just misunderstood everything and Jeno wasn’t implying anything strange, all of this so out of the conception he has of the boy. Not that he minds, Renjun thinks is addictively hot and his brain is already malfunctioning at the idea.

Eyebrows twitches in a quick furrow, mouth slightly agape seeing Jeno’s patient and sultry gaze. 

“Pardon me?”.

Jeno's lips lift in a delicate smile, fingers playing with the expensive flower brooch closed between the first button of Renjun’s white blouse, hand smoothing down his suit but the press of the fingers falling into his chest is an excuse to touch him in front of everyone, knowing Jaemin is watching and Renjun’s vision is already clouded.

“I think you got it”. Renjun looks up at him, smiling as he takes briefly Jeno’s cold hand to remove it from his blazer.

“Follow me”. How to say no to Jeno Lee.

Renjun’s studio is an astonishingly big room of their mansion, dark wooden floor extended until it touches one wide glass window on the right giving a complete view of the garden, perfectly preserved with a fountain illuminated at night. It’s at the second floor, on a height where Renjun can have all privacy as he paints, free of indiscreet eyes.

Right now the room is filled with empty canvases, there’s a long white leather couch in the corner and a tall closet where all the materials to paint are kept there. There’s also a piano, one to play whenever he lacks inspiration or just needs a place to peace, even absently laying on the floor sometimes, listening to the chirping of birds.

“Can I?”. Jeno turns back to Renjun and Jaemin standing behind him, the boy taking some steps forward to look at some finished paintings lying on the floor, some others Renjun is proud of hanging in the room to decorate it, to leave a personal print in the room.

Renjun’s hands itch to draw, needing to remember as best as he can what a sight is Jeno tonight. Bright eyes, bubbly while looking closer at one painting of a few ballerinas Renjun saw once at Milano’s Scala. 

The bright colors do catch the attention and Jeno stretches an arm curling his fingers around Jaemin’s hand, lightly tugging him closer. “Look at this, isn’t Renjun so talented?”.

Jaemin eyes him cheekily, the chinese boy with brown hair and a growing mullet red on the cheeks even under the room's dim lights coming from the fountain ones, deciding it is better than the chandelier's blinding ones up their heads. He almost fears this whole picture will disappear if he turns on the lights, like a daydream, a quick snap of fingers.

“Of course, dollface, our Renjunie is very good with his hands”.

Renjun narrows his eyes at Jaemin, worried his lack of a brain filter will ruin their night with the possibility of the black haired boy backing away. Then Jeno giggles, head tilting with an eye smile at his direction.

They’re an odd trio, standing alone in the oversized room. 

Renjun that hates the rich, still swimming in their money affording such a space for himself. Jaemin most likely going to strip clubs every late evening after school, spending money on drinks and bribing weak security guards because he was not of age until August and his fake ID kind of sucks, and then there’s Jeno, looking like he belongs to royalty and blends in so well in their high-end world. 

“You seem to be experienced, Na. What does Renjun do with his hands?”. 

Renjun’s breath itches, caught out of guard, watching Jaemin cooing and hooking a finger under Jeno’s chin, locking eyes with Renjun in the meanwhile.

“Maybe he can show you”.

Jeno chuckles, lightly, taking both boys’ hands walking some steps back until he reaches the couch, white suit against the leather material of the same color, an angel with lustful eyes betraying his apparent naivety.

“You forgot we have an auction to attend in precisely”. Jeno looks at his plated gold watch, wrists thin and veiny hidden by the suit “Less than ten minutes”.

“Baby, ten minutes are enough”. Jaemin sits next to him, stroking his cheek and Jeno melts at the attention, face leaning in as his hand intertwines properly with Renjun’s.

“I like to take things slow”. Jeno looks up, locking eyes with Renjun when he presses one careful knee on the couch. Jeno holds his waist until he sits on his leg, Renjun’s shoulders clenching timidly when he feels four pretty eyes on him. He’s never done this before, has no idea where it can lead if they keep going.

“I know you do”. Jaemin presses a feather kiss on Jeno’s neck, hand trailing up Renjun’s thigh, palm big that covers most of it when he grabs it languidly, Jeno’s mouth agape in a small noise of something the blonde does with his mouth and Renjun's stomach burns with it. 

“A night thrown to waste”. Jeno whines, hand reaching Renjun’s thigh as well, bumping against Jaemin’s one already there.

As if he’s enchanted, Renjun leans closer to Jeno’s face, fingers careful to not ruin his hair styled perfectly; what a surprise it is that Jeno chose them two to be the lucky ones to stare at pure beauty up close.

Jaemin’s hand is at his nape, gently inviting Renjun to meet Jeno’s lips and when they do he thinks he’s never felt lips so smooth, tongue pliant when it twirls around his, hot and wet opening as Renjun straddles only one of his legs, Jeno’s hands helping his hips move against it.

Jeno moans, the breathy kind and when Renjun looks down starting to pant at his own friction and sees Jaemin’s hand has slipped under the black haired boy’s v neck, fingers playing around his nipples.

“Aren’t you two the prettiest”. Jaemin sings, leaving one wet kiss at Renjun’s jaw and he boldly reaches for his bulge instead, grabbing it firmly and is satisfied to hear the boy hiss.

“Shut up, you’re already so hard and we’ve done nothing”. Renjun teases, always loves to do it with Jaemin before giving in. Jaemin is quite a masochist, indulging him when he purposely gives a hard time to react to what they all know is good talking to arouse them.

Jeno brings Jaemin closer, fluttering his eyes as he opens his mouth for the blonde to kiss him, a content sigh leaving his lips. “And we won’t do more, we need to go”. 

They’re both watching Jeno, who smooths his suit and fixes the ruby necklace back in place, one hand feeling his warm cheeks. “How do I look?”. Jeno smiles, the sweet kind of his own made of sparkly eyes and Renjun thinks he’s so far gone for him and could do anything to keep making him feel good, Jaemin’s expression quite the same.

“The prettiest”. Says Renjun, getting up and offering him a hand Jeno gladly accepts, noticing wobbly legs when he stands, striking how aroused he is. 

Jaemin is quiet, unusually so and Renjun glances his way when he stands behind Jeno touching and massaging at the sides of his hips.

“Nothing”. He says, pulling with one hand Renjun against Jeno’s chest and closer to Jaemin’s face, leaving a dizzying kiss full of tongue like he usually does, swallowing a groan when Jeno keeps touching him, curiously sliding one finger against the line of his groin.

He looks right into Jaemin’s dark eyes as they pull apart, noticing his cheeks tinted pink when he gives him a playful smile. “You guys are just making it very hard for me”.

Renjun wants to laugh at the skittish way he and Jaemin grab a glass of champagne at the first chance they get, this time clinking the glasses seriously, watching how the blonde is obviously hiding a smile when he swallows the fizzy alcohol.

All the guests are gathering around a small platform with a microphone stand, his father announcing the auction’s start, asking Jeno to come on stage. 

He walks there, ethereal in his white suit and Renjun almost believes he’s unreal if he wasn’t shamelessly grinding his leg and kissing his mouth just a few moments before. Jeno holds the velvet blue box in his hands, composed with a spine straight and slightly arched, sending a tender glance at the two boys in the crowd.

“Careful Na, or I’ll have to wipe your drool”. 

Jaemin cautiously looks around them, shoulders pressing with the shorter to avoid unwanted ears seizing their conversation. The blonde is openly bisexual, but how scandalous would it be for such close minded people if someone saw them three together.

“You two looked very pretty earlier, too bad I can’t spoil you”. 

“The night is long, do you think he will leave right after this?”. 

“Jeno is the good kind of trust-fund baby, I think he’ll leave with his parents and tomorrow at school we’ll all pretend nothing ever happened”. There’s faint disappointment in Jaemin’s voice; he’s not wrong, this is the closest to reality they can get. 

Jeno smiles at the crowd, the jewellery being described by Jeno’s mother up on stage and Renjun flickers on the ruby shining against the black haired boy’s neck, thinking it’s a waste to strip it off him when it looks a little too perfect around his skin.

He looks over at the Na’s, Jaemin not caring much to stand next to his parents and sister, knowing they are going to join the bid.

Renjun’s lips ghost over his glass, fingers around Jaemin’s forearm to catch his attention.

“He looks like royalty in that necklace, I’d like to see you fuck him while he only wears that”. He gives Jaemin a naive look, hearing the other’s fast pulse right between his fingers. 

“Go on”. Jaemin’s mouth is open, and they’re being obscene in the fancy crowd around them, somehow thrilling him instead of feeling the smallest hue of shame. They look like two classmates discussing homework, if only they knew their plans for the night don’t involve getting early to bed to attend a biology class in the morning, fresh and awake.

“Win the auction and I’ll make sure he stays with us”.

“And how do you plan to do that?”.

“He already wants to. I just really want him to keep the necklace”.

The auction starts when Jeno removes the ruby from his neck putting it back in its custody, keeping it open in his palms to show the crowd starting with the first bids, of course Jaemin’s mother’s voice already fills the space deeming her sum.

The Na’s are known for being almost unecessarily rich, now from generations, learning since they’re young how to keep their heritage well. It might be a tantrum wanting to win a necklace for the sake of bringing to bed two handsome boys, albeit it is for charity and his parents won’t mind it too much when Jaemin makes a higher bid than the Kim’s.

Jeno widens his eyes subtly, surprised to see Jaemin actively participating and when he locks Renjun’s ones he winks at him, raising so slightly the champagne glass in his direction.

“Higher”. He tells Jaemin, stroked by the events unfolding and he squeezes his hand in a fist at the back of his thigh, body covering the inappropriate behavior. “Make a neat deadlift, they’ll stop”.

“Three millions”. Says confidently Jaemin. Renjun gasps, not expecting him to go that high, not the only one doing it when the room grows quiet in anticipation.

Renjun tentatively looks at Jaemin’s father, watching a witty smile back at his son and he feels relieved for him. He’s not sure if everyone is stingy to spend more than that on a necklace, or maybe they can tell Jaemin is very well intentioned to win.

“Sold!”. Renjun’s father says and there’s enthusiastic claps echoing in the high ceiling, him patting Jaemin’s butt playfully before he can go and take his prize, well, two of them.

“Go get our boy”. Renjun chuckles, waiting impatiently to see Jeno’s reaction once he realizes what Jaemin is about to do.

Jaemin gets on stage, with his striking confidence as he shakes Renjun’s father’s hand and gets closer to the black haired boy, taking the ruby necklace from the box he’s still holding, and walks behind Jeno.

Jeno’s surprised face is adorable from Renjun’s view, watching him lowering doe eyes to the necklace being latched back on his neck, a few guests cooing in a choir of ‘How sweet’.

“Oh, what a flatterer”. A lady next to him says, gloved hand clutching at her pearled chest and silky blue dress as she turns to her husband. Renjun wants to say ‘You have no idea’ but he’s too busy looking at Jeno’s warm cheeks as Jaemin takes the microphone.

“Beauty is priceless, and I’m not talking about the ruby”. 

Renjun this time bursts, full blown laugh trying to muffle it with his hand when Jeno after giving back his mother the necklace box sheepishly walks closer to him and escapes the stage’s attention, giving small grins and bows at people complimenting him in the way.

“You two”. Jeno tries to narrow his eyes at him but they’re closing into adorable wrinkles, pointing a finger at his chest “are crazy. Is this how you have fun? Yes, I figured you’re behind all of this, I’m not a fool”.

“Never said you are one. Gorgeous”. 

The living room’s wide space soon starts emptying, the main attraction of the night having a winner and a wearer of the expensive treat is a good reason to head back home, resting before the next day of work or school.

Renjun knows Jeno would be hesitant, and sure he’d find him like this even if Jaemin didn’t just spend three millions for him to keep a damn necklace, probably heavy and a sign of accountability since he showed at the Huang's estate that night. He grabs Jeno’s hand, walking behind one of the broad columns of his living room, in a less illuminated corner where no one will mind them.

Is sweet the way Jeno holds his hand so willingly, thumb tracing his knuckles before raising up his beautiful brown eyes, pink lips forcefully pressed in a line, pondering his choices, not realizing he’s already giving in. Renjun raises up their hands, kisses the back of Jeno’s hand, eyes never leaving the black haired boy.

“Jaemin and I usually never like to leave things unfinished. The house is big, there’s no need to be quiet or careful here”.

“And you want me to join you”. Jeno asks calmly, hand sneaking around Renjun’s waist.

“To be fair, it was your idea”. 

No one should care about seeing the three of them leaving the party together, Renjun has a feeling Jaemin’s sister knows their plans, scoffing in her puffy purple dress and grimaces at Jaemin’s direction. No one can blame that poor girl, god knows what she witnesses living in the same house as Jaemin.

Jeno suggests Renjun’s studio again, saying something like it will help him with inspiration for the future and he laughs, biting his neck freely from behind him now that Jeno doesn’t have to show decency for a crowd again, hearing the low whine he makes.

Jaemin is undressing him, stopping sometime to also make sure Renjun gets kissed, in those moments Jeno’s hands get cheeky and they discard clothes from the blonde as well.

It’s slow, how Jeno likes it and he’s gleaming under the attention, tangled between the two boys’ bodies weaker to keep standing, bare skin shivering in the cold air of the room and mouth busy responding with each expert movement of Renjun. 

“We want to make you feel good, dollface”. Says Jaemin facing Jeno, hand under Renjun’s chin and open, the brown haired boy spitting on it, aware of how Jaemin moves when they have sex.

Jeno gasps, feeling Jaemin’s fist moving up and down his shaft, thumb circling the tip and he throws his head back at Renjun’s shoulder, where he traces a finger at his exposed throat.  
“Greedy”. Chuckles Renjun, licking a strip of skin there and Jeno’s eyes are shut, leaving a fit of small sounds, ass pressing back at Jaemin’s length when he turns to properly kiss the brown haired boy.

“Let me blow Renjun”. He moans, back arching everytime Jaemin pleases him by grinding back, Jeno pushing the brown haired boy against the white couch until he can press his back there, kissing his groin, biting at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

Jeno seems to be enjoying his time around Renjun's dick, flattens his tongue and blows lower until he can feel Jeno’s lips touching his stomach, all length up the boy’s mouth and it gets a broken groan out of him, holding Jeno’s head to help him move.

From where he’s sprawled on the white leather he can see Jaemin’s dark gaze upon them, knowing it might be a very good sight for him, biting his lips at his painful hard-on. 

“Jeno, baby, you need to give us a favor now”. Renjun taps his hollowed cheeks and watery eyes as he’s busy sucking him off. He stops, warming him by never departing and Renjun thinks he’s too perfect to be real. “You seem to be enjoying having things in your mouth, don’t you?”.

Jeno nods, adorably so and both Renjun and Jaemin laugh, hiding how horny and amused they are.

“You need to be good and take Jaemin’s fingers, then you can come back to me”.

And Jeno does it, being so pliant and sweet to every single request they give him, blowing Jaemin’s fingers and Renjun’s cock twitches strongly when Jaemin enters a finger in Jeno’s rim, the other making a choked sound around Renjun, mouth open and gaping at his two busy holes.

It’s filthy, the sounds of the three of them echoing in the night, around the immense space of his studio. They’re beautiful, pleading and Renjun is not sure he can erase or fade the memory every time he is going to step in his beloved studio after this. Sex is art, and if anyone disagrees, then they have never seen Jeno’s body glistening with sweat and Jaemin soothing his back as he thrusts into him, Jeno only moaning against his stomach and Renjun lets them be, lost in the view.

He can’t watch for longer without doing anything, stroking Jeno’s length to distract him from the lack of lube caused by the unexpected turn of the night’s events, Renjun wasn’t ready, none of them were. He knows Jaemin is careful, always keeping an eye on them and attentive to catch Jeno's whimpers from pain or pleasure. They seem to belong to the second option, crumbling down kissing Renjun.

He delicately touches Jeno’s cheekbone with the back of his index finger and Jeno’s face falls in the crook of his neck, almost crying with each erratic snap of hips, Jaemin being close as well.

“Harder”. Whines Jeno over Renjun’s neck, forehead sweaty as he leaves a throaty noise “Jaemin, I know you can go harder, like our last time”.

“You heard him, charmer?”. Jaemin gets down and reaches Renjun’s face, biting his lower lips playfully and pecking the nape of Jeno’s neck. “Jeno wants it deeper”.

“I’ll think of you later, brat”. Jaemin glares at Renjun, and he enjoys his time massaging Jeno’s scalp and feeling his neck being bitten and bruised repeatedly from Jeno holding sounds back, failing when he’s so loud, also Jaemin not controlling himself as he usually does, heavy panting whenever his ears focus on the absurdity of this day.

Jeno starts giving a few strokes on Renjun’s dick, the brown haired boy taking his sweet time to observe the ruby between his fingers, leaving a moan when Jeno’s fingers are too good around him, not immediately noticing the black haired boy cum falling on his stomach, both bodies slumping on him.

Renjun hears Jeno’s chest pounding violently and finds Jaemin’s nose bumping against his, Jeno completely lying down on him catching his breath, whimpering when Jaemin pulls out.

“Shit”. Jaemin lays next to them, pecking Jeno’s hidden forehead. “Are you okay baby?”.

Jeno nods weakly and he seems to have found the perfect spot all over Renjun, not even moving one inch from him. “Tired”.

Renjun smiles fondly, finding Jaemin staring at them in the same way. Jeno just made a miracle, one where the two boys don’t want to strangle each other after more than an hour spent together.

“Okay”. Jaemin seems less of a flirty asshole, caressing Jeno’s arm sprawled on the couch, his hand scratching the leather under his fingers. 

It is an unusual huge couch, according to the room, and the space is big enough for them to lay next to each other and be comfortable. “Can I also make our Renjunie feel good?”.

Jeno nods, rolling off his body and Renjun dries a drop of sweat at Jeno’s temple. “You can rest, we won’t force you to do anything”.

“I like watching, you’re beautiful”. Jeno mumbles pillowing his head under his arms looking at them and Jaemin smiles. “Look who’s talking”.

Jeno is a mess, the composed glass beauty at the start of the night replaced with a beautifully marked body, dark hair sprawled on the couch and eyes still gleaming despite his distraught state, swollen lips Renjun would kiss again and not just for tonight. He still manages to look sophisticated, skin shining slightly tanned against the white fabric.

Distracting from Jeno, Renjun looks at Jaemin’s eyes full of mirth, quick to straddle and push him back onto the couch where he was steading himself with his forearm.

“Missed me?”. Jaemin says, threading two fingers inside Jeno’s mouth, who starts tiredly but gladly licks around him, putting some extra effort to wet them.

“Your dick? A lot. You? Not as much”. Renjun curses when Jaemin opens his buttcheeks, stupid for not anticipating the boy’s finger licked by Jeno wouldn’t end up inside his rim, scissoring him easily and already turned on.

“Mh, I can tell, someone is very slick here”.

“Fuck off”. Renjun grinds back Jaemin’s fingers a few times, looking over Jeno who’s watching them not making a sound.

“Hey, Jeno, kiss Jaemin”. He caresses his waist “We want you to feel good too”.

Renjun likes to be filled, at his own rules. He’s usually not one for affection, easily sliding on Jaemin’s cock to ride him without many ceremonies, finding himself for the first time watching in his pleasure Jeno swallowing Jaemin’s moans, pink tongue sliding inside his mouth, moving languidly, carried in a warm haze with closed eyes, sweet.

Renjun almost wants to join them, feeling one hand of Jaemin still solidly holding his hip, squeezing it knowing he’s watching them. Jeno’s slim fingers are adorable trying to scratch Jaemin's chest, gentle exactly like he is.

“Come here”. Whispers Jeno, hand grabbing at his arm to pull him down on Jaemin’s chest, the blonde thrusting up to keep their pace, Renjun letting himself be kissed properly by Jaemin, holding Jeno’s hand who’s leaving a sweet trail of kisses from the spot behind his ear and down until he finds his collarbone, sucking a bruise there.

It’s fast, and overwhelming when he shakes strongly in his orgasm, cheek pressed so loosely on Jaemin’s chest he drools a little, not caring about anything when there’s the filth of cum and sweat between their bodies, concerned only to have them closer and making sure they’re all good.

“Was this worth three millions?”. Asks Jeno quietly, Renjun’s chest shaking with a laugh and he feels Jaemin’s chest rumble on his ribcage.

“As Jaemin said, beauty is priceless”. Jeno turns in Jaemin’s arm, fingertips crossing his chest, finding Renjun’s hand to hold.

“I had fun”. Jeno tells them, the side of his face pressing at Jaemin’s left shoulder.

“That’s good baby, we also did”. Jaemin kisses the slope of his nose, bringing the two boys at his sides closer to him, body a furnace that has them hooking at it like two moths on a lamp.

The night gets consumed and Renjun thinks they work fine together. Jaemin, a worshipper of bodies in all forms of existence, Jeno crumbling under the lust of praises and Renjun sticks there, never holding back from his and their needs.  
Renjun wakes up in his double bed in the morning, alarm ringing loudly and the soft sheets can’t replace the warmth of two bodies, squeezing death in his eyes before gathering the strength to turn the loud device off and get out of bed.

Jaemin stayed until early morning, lazily making out and the more he thinks about it, the more absurd it gets. They never do that, spending a summer together where Jaemin got dressed right after having sex and left for good, Renjun never caring to sulk about it.

Jeno went home too quickly, not wanting to disturb his chauffeur and keep him up later than it already was, and they understood. Jeno is always the kindest, a selfless heart. It was hard to keep their hands off him, seeing the fit boy getting up completely naked in front of them, looking for his expensive attire mindlessly thrown on the floor. They eventually said goodbye, leaving Renjun and Jaemin mentioning Jeno between some busy kisses.

When Renjun walks inside the school’s corridor, he gets reminded of what Jaemin said before the auction. They’ll probably ignore each other, maybe share a glance and that’s all, somehow the outcome itchy on Renjun’s skin, not liking the idea of letting go so freely their night.

He’s all showered, face dead but tidy in the grey uniform, feeling a faint creak of shoes following his steps, a shoulder bumping against his.

“Thank god, you also look like you got run over by a bus”.

“Isn’t it nice to wake up and hear such flattering words first thing in the morning?”. Renjun grimaces at Jaemin, looking funny and stealing a smile from the blonde, dark circles deeply subsisting under the brown eyes despite his charming smile gathering the mess up together in a decent look.

They have their attention wavering by Mark Lee’s usual wild giggles echoing in the corridor, probably at something Yukhei said. Turning to their left they expect to see Jeno there laughing with his friends, unfairly looking like royalty, face gleaming in a beauty that seems untouched, like the precious ruby hanging on his neck the night before.

If you look more carefully at Jeno, there’s some real purplish and dark bruises hidden by the collar of his button-down, steps a bit limping when he walks and they can tell Jeno is trying his best to keep it together, enlightening something at Renjun’s pit of his stomach.

Renjun is ready to be ignored, pleasantly surprised when Jeno smiles when he sees him and Jaemin, patting Donghyuck’s shoulder and tells the boy with caramel hair and heart shaped lips something.

He freezes for a moment when Jeno walks over them and kisses Renjun first, right on his lips and in front of everyone, breath itching in one odd sound. It lingers more than a peck and is still not enough to be called a kiss, breaking it only to move to Jaemin, spoiling him as well.

“Dude what the fuck”. Renjun hears Mark say and yeah, the fuck is happening.

He feels relieved to see Jaemin astonished, rarely catching him hesitating. Breaking in one incredulous smile he tilts his head turning behind him, being watched by a few people probably wondering like Jaemin and Renjun if this is the real Jeno Lee or if he was replaced during the night by another one.

Jeno twitches a cocky eyebrow, a cunning smile curling slowly on his lips. “What? You already made a whole scene yesterday”.

“Fair enough”. Chuckles Jaemin, sliding a hand around Jeno’s waist. 

“One date is not enough for me, I’ll get you two or none of you”. Jeno tugs Renjun’s tie, tantalizing. “Let me know if you’re down to it”.

Like that, Jeno leaves in the chaos of his small friend group stunned, hearing clearly Donghyuck saying he’s crazy for doing that at school. Jeno shrugs his shoulders and laughs, trying to answer properly Yukhei who’s already asking about them, glancing back at Renjun and Jaemin. Yukhei makes a face, eyebrows high and understanding pout before he tells them “Congrats”.

“You heard him”. Jaemin says, holding Renjun’s hand as they start walking to their shared class “We better start getting along”.

Renjun feels the humour behind the blonde’s voice, knowing something already changed and there’s a chance he can put up with him. Maybe the two of them alone can’t work, but with Jeno… well, it’s a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> this is renjun's debut as the main character in a fic, round of applause!
> 
> honestly don't ask, i'm not sure of what this is... i just like norenmin a little too much. (and i deserve the horny jail lmao)
> 
> ALSO, i never attended an auction before and i'm sorry if it's not accurate, i tried my best because i'm weak and can't write heartless smut without putting a plot there, i need the feelings ;-;
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jen26do) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/ir02ne) if you want to talk! 
> 
> last last thing is... have you seen the newest nct 2020 video?? that part where doyoung and taeil make the high note together and then there's center jeno is poetry, a thrilling cinematic experience and i'm still recovering from that


End file.
